The Casting Couch
by coldplaywhore
Summary: Carlisle is a vile movie producer who takes advantage of the girls who audition for his films, and this time it's Isabella's turn. Rated M. AH VERY OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A few months ago I saw a prompt for the Twi-Kink Fest and I really wanted to write it, but real life was being a heinous bitch. Lo and behold, 3 months later, I've finally finished it. The prompt was about Edward being a porn director and Bella being on his casting couch. Let the fun begin right? Well, the more I thought about it, the more things… evolved. This story involves well… everyone, but it's told from Carlisle's point of view.**

**This isn't like my usual stories, so if you can't handle a straight on B&E story, step away slowly.**

**Huge thanks to Risbee for constantly encouraging my madness. This story hasn't been beta'd. I also don't own Twilight, but this little bit of smut is all mine.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Casting Couch<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

"Leah…come in here please," I shouted out angrily over the speakerphone to my secretary. I leaned back in my high backed leather chair, my hand stroking the fabric over my hard dick as I waited for the telltale clacking of Leah's cheap hooker heels as she approached my door. She knocked softly, like a good girl, and was quick to enter when I told her to.

"Yes, sir?" she asked, her voice timid as I let my eyes roam her tight body long enough to make her uncomfortable. She was slim, with dark eyes and long dark hair. Her breasts were not too large, but definitely on the small side for our business. This was why she was my assistant and not an actress in one of my movies.

Like lots of girls who came to Los Angeles with stars in their eyes and dreams of making it big, Leah had stumbled into my office as a last resort. She never got hired for a movie, but I kept her around for other reasons – none of which were because she was an excellent assistant. The girl could barely use a stapler.

"When is my next meeting?" I asked succinctly as Leah paused for a moment, clearly thinking over my schedule in her head.

"There are several women coming in this afternoon for auditions for the new Jasper Whitlock movie," she said carefully, one hand resting on her hip as she brushed her hair over her shoulder. "You said you wanted to hand pick some fresh looking women for this one."

That right there was one of the reasons I kept Leah around. She had a good memory and even though she was a little on the shy side, she was a very eager learner and loved the 'perks' of working for Eclipse Films.

I had started my film production company straight out of college with the money from my trust fund, courtesy of Grandmother Cullen. If the old bitch knew what I was doing with her money, she would be rolling in her fucking grave, but I didn't give a shit because making adult films was making me a very wealthy man and it kept my dick wet.

I had women in my office on a daily basis wanting to fuck me just to get in a five-minute scene in one of my movies. I could make or break careers, and had fucked some of the most beautiful women in the industry, but I could care less. For me it was all about the bottom line – how much money could I make off these horny fucking bitches?

"How long till they arrive?"

"About thirty minutes."

"Good," I thought with a slick smile as I unzipped my pants and waved her over. Leah gave me a small smile and moved closer as I spoke to her again. "Kneel like a good girl, Leah. It's time for me to fuck your mouth."

xxx

"Carlisle, this is Rosalie," announced Leah as she brought the next woman into my office. I was perched in my chair, staring unabashedly at the statuesque blonde in front of me. She was a typical beauty in the world of porn. Blonde hair, big ass and huge tits; none of which were natural.

I wasn't impressed.

"Well… Rosalie, it's a pleasure to meet you," I lied as she moved nervously from foot to foot and her eyes darted around the office. "What brings you to my office today?"

"Umm…I think that I would like to be in one of your movies," she said tentatively as I stared her down again.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty –one."

Another lie. There was no way this girl was that young. If she was that age, she certainly didn't take care of herself properly and that wasn't tolerated at Eclipse.

"Can I see your identification?" Rosalie fumbled with the purse on her shoulder, her fingers practically shaking as she pulled out her driver's license and thrust it towards me. I took a moment to look at it closely, making sure it wasn't a fake, because I had certainly seen hundreds in my time. I'd been doing this for almost twenty years; nothing was getting by me.

"Leah, send in Caius," I said as I pressed down on my speakerphone and watched Rosalie intently for a few moments. The silence in the room was deafening and I knew Rosalie was almost ready to bolt.

"You seem much too nervous to want to be in porn, Rosalie," I said as I stood up and made my way closer to her, moving stealthy as a heavy knock on door pulled me from my thoughts. "I'd like you to meet Caius."

She nodded slowly as she took in the large man who had just walked into my office.

He knew the routine like the back of his hand, as he stood behind her and tugged her dress down until she was standing in just her panties. "I'm going to be brutally honest with you Rosalie…women like you are a dime a dozen in porn. I've seen it all before… your big tits, shaved cunt and eager look. If you truly want to be in porn, I want you to kneel down and suck on Caius' cock. Show me how you do it."

Caius dropped his pants, his enormous cock standing at attention, as Rosalie stood with her mouth wide open in surprise.

"Listen sweetheart, I know a dozen women right now who want nothing more than to be in your god damn shoes. Either get his cock down your throat without gagging or get the fuck out of my office and stop wasting my time."

"But umm…"

"No buts, Rosalie… unless of course you prefer that my friend Caius spears your ass with his hard dick, and I can promise you he won't be gentle about it."

"No…but…"

Without any remorse, I grabbed Rosalie by the back of her head and pulled her hair back, so I could look down at her. "Rosalie… I'm a fucking asshole, plain and simple, now suck his cock or fuck off." I pushed her away roughly and as Caius began to stroke himself patiently. Rosalie didn't even pull her dress back on properly before hightailing it out of my office with a whimper.

She had been a complete waste of both Caius' time and mine. I dismissed him quickly, figuring that I wouldn't need his help for the rest of the afternoon and I settled into my chair. I saw women in my office like Rosalie all the fucking time. They weren't ready to do what was required of them to be in the industry, and what I required was everything.

"Next!"

xxx

Three women later, I was beginning to think the day wasn't going to pan out at all. That was until _she_ walked into my office.

"This is Tanya," Leah said simply as she ushered the final girl into my office and closed the door softly behind her as she left.

"Tanya, it's a pleasure to meet you," I said as I watched the stunning brunette stand completely still before me. It was clear she was anxious, but she acted differently than the other girls. It was like Tanya had a purpose for being in my office today and I wanted to know what it was. "What brings you to my office today?"

"Umm…I thought that would be ob-vious," she stammered, her nervousness increasing slightly as I spoke to her. Shit. I was really hoping I wouldn't have a repeat of Rosalie on my hands today. I thought Tanya was different, mainly because she made me hard as a fucking rock and she had barely done anything. One point for her.

"Indulge me."

"I'd like to be in one of your movies, Mr. Cullen."

"Mr. Cullen was my father… please, call me Sir." I snapped as I leaned back in my chair and motioned with my hand for her to turn around. I needed to see all of her and I already knew I wouldn't need Caius for this test drive. This hot little slut was right up my alley with her long legs, great looking tits and firm ass. Her bright brown doe eyes made her look innocent, but I could totally imagine her sweet supple lips wrapped around my cock.

This girl could be a real money maker for me if I played my cards right. _She could also be your new fuck toy if you don't fuck it up, asshole._

"How old are you, Tanya?" I questioned, trying to keep the excitement out of my voice.

"Twenty." Nice.

"Can I see your identification?" There was no way I would be caught off guard; not again. Tanya hesitated for a moment, which made me quirk my eye brows at her, but she removed her license and handed it to me anyways.

"Isabella Swan huh?"

"Tanya is just…"

"A stage name?" I questioned as she shook her head softly. "I've seen it all before, Isabella. You don't look like a Tanya. You are far too beautiful for a name as plain as that. Isabella suits you," I said thickly, drawing out how I pronounced her name and imagining me yelling it at her as I fucked her hard from behind.

"Yeah… but…"

"But you don't want mommy and daddy back in Fucktown, U.S.A. to find out you are sucking dick for money?" Isabella nodded softly again, her eyes staring at the ground as I stood from my chair, my dick aching to plunge inside her tight cunt, as I walked with purpose slowly towards her.

"Why are you really here? What's your story?" I asked, as I moved slowly around her, soaking her all in, as my fingers gently ghosted along her shoulder blades.

"There's no story," she replied, trying to sound defiant, but I wasn't buying it.

"Everyone has a story beautiful Isabella," I stated as I swept her hair back from her shoulder so it fell down her back and I moved my hands to trace the sides of her breasts. They really were a perfect size and I could already picture her on screen with Caius's huge cock between her tits as he fucked them before fucking her mouth and coming all over her innocent face.

Then again, I could always do the same with my cock on this pretty young thing, I thought to myself as I felt Isabella shiver under my touch.

"I need the money," she blurted out as I stopped in front of her, my fingers slipping under the straps of her tank top as I heard her breathing hitch. I had heard every excuse in the book when it came to trying to break into the business though money was usually a catalyst for most women. Men came into the business with dreams of fucking every willing chick as often as they could, and women wanted something better. They rarely got it.

"Isabella… you intrigue me," I said simply as I tugged the straps down her shoulders, revealing her creamy, perky tits and rosy pink nipples. "I can sense that you really don't want to be here."

"I don't, but…"

"This is your last resort?"

"Something like that."

I walked around her again, leaning up against the front of my desk as she stood before me with her shirt around her waist and a tiny pair of white shorts on. I reached for the phone and quickly pressed down on the speakerphone. "Leah, send in Edward and then you can go for the day."

I could sense Isabella tense up in front of me at the mention of the name Edward. I disregarded it, knowing full well she would enjoy him, as I turned my attention back to her. She really was naïve and sweet, but I could tell that Isabella could also be a sex kitten if the situation was right. I just needed to take advantage of it.

"Take your clothes off, Isabella." She paused for a moment, no doubt contemplating running like Rosalie and Corin had done before her, but she surprised me as she peeled off her practically non-existent shorts and her tank top, kicking them off to the side as she wobbled slightly in her heels. "All of your clothes."

I watched, completely awestruck, as she slowly pulled off her tiny thong and tossed it with the rest of her clothes, leaving her standing completely naked and flushed pink in embarrassment.

"You are fucking stunning, Isabella. There is no reason to be shy around me," I said, my voice trying to sound as sweet as possible, while covering up my true need for her. If I was being completely honest, I didn't really care if this chick ended up in my movies, as long as I got to impale her on my cock and make her scream my fucking name. She was far too innocent for porn, but it didn't mean I wasn't going to take my chance with a girl fresh off the bus.

"Turn around and bend over, Isabella." She nodded slowly and turned shakily on her heels before bending over, her tiny hands clasped on her knees. "Spread your legs."

"Yes, Sir."

"Isabella, this film you are auditioning for is about nurses and doctors in a hospital. Think of it as Grey's Anatomy with some group sex and double penetration." I watched as she swallowed thickly, clearly unaware of what the latest film was about. Thought Isabella seemed enthusiastic, you could also sense her naiveté about it all. She was in over her head and I would waste no time in exploiting that fact. "Are you okay with that?"

"Uh… yes," she replied hesitantly as I moved behind her, my hands gripping her hips as I fought my urge to grind my hard on against her. I had to focus and seeing her pink pussy on display for me made it very difficult.

"Hey, Carlisle… you called for me?" Edward asked as he walked in my office as though he owned the damn place. "Oh fuck me…what do we have here?" Edward was frozen, his mouth hanging open, as he took in the sight before him.

"This Edward… is the lovely Isabella. She's auditioning for Jasper's latest," I said as I gripped Isabella's forearm and made her turn around. "She's young, but eager. Aren't you?"

All she could do was nod as she watched my business partner and friend shamelessly eye fuck her. Isabella lifted her arms, no doubt to attempt to cover herself, but I quickly swatted her hands away and she dropped them to her sides in reluctant acquiescence.

"Where did you find this beauty?"

"A friend of mine auditioned earlier and she dragged me along. I wasn't actually going to audition until I saw how much money could be earned," she said honestly as Edward gave a small smirk and I gave him a tell tale wink. We had played this game before, fucked various women together, but today just felt different for me. I was never this fucking hard for a whore before.

"I was just telling Isabella about Jasper's film, the medical one. Turn around again, Isabella."

"Ah yes, I'm aware of it," Edward replied coolly as we both watched the brunette beauty turn around until she was bent over my desk. With calm hands, I pushed down against her upper back until her breasts were pressed flat against my desk. I heard a small gasp of surprise and when I looked up, Edward's fingers were stroking her wet lips expertly.

"Is she wet?"

"Very."

"That's an excellent sign. Considering I've barely touched her, she's obviously responsive. Is she tight?" I questioned with one eyebrow raised as I turned to sit on the couch opposite the desk and watched intently as Edward eased one of his long fingers inside her wet cunt. The sound of her arousal was unmistakable.

"She's good, Carlisle."

"Hmmm…" I paused, as I unzipped my pants and eased them down around my thighs, freeing my cock. I stroked myself a few times, watching as Edward fingered her and my feelings of desperation grew. "Bring her here."

Edward wrapped his arm around Isabella's midsection and deposited her on the couch beside me, her eyes wide as she took in my length right before her. She was on her hands and knees and I noticed from the corner of my eye that Edward was now standing behind her, his own cock in his hands as he stroked it roughly.

"Doesn't the Whitlock film feature several scenes where girls take on more than one man?" Edward asked, the smirk clear as day on his face as I nodded my head vigorously.

"What do you say Isabella? Are you still interested?" She paused briefly before nodding her head softly. Edward didn't hesitate, burying his cock deep inside of her as she grunted loudly at the intrusion. Even her face, contorted in a mixture of pleasure and pain, was fucking stunning. "My turn."

Isabella looked down and noticed my cock standing at attention and reached one hand forward to begin stroking it. I was quickly growing impatient.

"Do I look like I want a hand job?" I asked angrily as the beautiful girl opened her mouth and took me in hesitantly. "This is porn, Isabella. You can surely do better than that." I grabbed the back of her head and pushed her roughly down on my cock, a grin of satisfaction crossing my face as I felt her gag around my length. With her hair firmly gripped in my hand, I pulled her face back until she released my cock.

"Let's try that again, shall we?" Isabella opened her mouth wider as I pushed her face down against me again, harder this time. I heard her breathe through her nose as she gagged again around my cock. The vibration was making my cock harder, if that was even possible. "You are a very good girl," I appraised as I pulled her head back and pushed her down again, my hips thrusting up to fuck her face.

I was pulled from my own ecstasy as I heard a loud smack and looked up to see Edward spanking her ass firmly as he fucked her hard. I could hear the loud sounds of her wet cunt engulfing his cock as Edward groaned and threw back his head in pleasure. He was clearly enjoying this little fuck slut and though she sucked my cock like a pro, her tongue currently wrapped around my length, I wanted to be buried inside of her.

I held the back of her head still and thrust up again, fucking her face crudely, while she moaned and groaned through being filled by Edward and I. When I pulled her off of my cock, her chin wet with saliva and pre-cum, she looked concerned… with good cause too.

"Stop Edward," I urged as he looked at me unsure. "I bet you want her sweet ass, don't you?"

Edward didn't even answer me, but I knew him well enough after our years of working together. He wrapped his arms around her waist and effortlessly carried her over to me, positioning her till she was straddling my lap, facing me. I reached down and wrapped my hand around my aching hard shaft, positioning Isabella so she was at the perfect location for me to simply thrust my cock up inside her eager, wet cunt.

Edward pushed her down harder against me, her hard nipples pressed against my still covered chest, and I could hear him behind her as he moved into place. "I bet her cunt isn't as spectacular as her ass is, Carlisle."

I heard the telltale pop of the lube bottle and I could sense Isabella tense up as Edward prepared her for his invasion. To her benefit, Isabella was behaving like a champ. Though she seemed nervous, she wasn't stopping us, and clearly would go to any lengths to be in one of my films. Her slight hesitance was usually replaced with moaning of pleasure mere moments later. She would make a great actress, in theory.

"Don't move, Carlisle," Edward urged as Isabella froze and I looked over her shoulder to see the head of his cock buried inside her ass. "She must be a virgin," Edward noted as he yanked her hair back and began to kiss her sloppily on the lips. "Are you sweetness? Am I the first to fuck your tight ass?"

"No," Isabella replied anxiously as I could feel Edward move slowly inside her, the sensation causing me to jerk. It was amazing how much I could feel as Edward eased his cock inside her as deep as he could go before pulling out part of the way and thrust back in. Isabella screamed out at the invasion and just as I saw Edward wink, knowing full well I could fuck her hard again, my office door flew open and there stood Jasper, the director, and Emmett, one of the other actors.

"Well Jesus Christ, it looks like we arrived just in time." Emmett was clearly excited, his hand already palming his cock through his pants, as he watched our show. "When do we get our time with this pretty little slut?"

I heard Edward growl as Emmett's finger pulled down on Isabella's bottom lip and it was clear what he wanted. However, I could also sense that Edward didn't want to share her with anyone but me. Not that I blamed him… she was a superb fuck that I couldn't get enough of. She was shy and anxious, but also an eager minx. I knew she would be great on camera, but I wasn't sure if she was right for the role she was auditioning for. Of course, there was one way to find out.

"Isabella," I said softly as Edward and I managed a good rhythm and she came to the edge. "Do you want to suck their cocks? If you want this role, you could be in a scene just like this one, my little whore."

Isabella nodded her head silently and seconds later, Emmett had his cock released from his pants and buried down her throat with a look of pure satisfaction on his face. Jasper simply stood beside him and stroked himself, watching the entire scene with envy, knowing full well that his turn was coming soon enough.

I tilted my head to the side slightly, giving Emmett more room, which put my mouth right beside Isabella's ear. "You should see yourself right now, sweet girl. One cock in your mouth, one in your pussy and another deep in your ass. You are such a fucking cock slut aren't you?" She nodded with Emmett's cock in her mouth, his huge hand pressing down hard against the back of her head and her nose grazing his skin as he growled and groaned.

"She has one hot fucking mouth," Emmett exclaimed as I reached one free hand up and began pinching Isabella's tits, causing her to squeal around his length. "Oh fuck," he cursed as I watched him thrust as deep as he could into her mouth and he began to come undone. Her face was contorted in pain as she swallowed what he gave her and pulled back, his face filled with relief.

Isabella barely had a moment to catch her breath before Jasper was taking Emmett's place, his long length filling her mouth as she began to rock her hips more, fucking Edward and me with more enthusiasm than she had shown previously.

I was on the edge, almost ready to shoot my load, but I wanted a shot at her ass too. Edward looked like he was ecstatic to be fucking her tight hole, and I wanted to feel it too. So when Edward pulled out, about to push back in, I stopped him. Unfortunately it was too late, as he shot his load all over her back with a loud grunt and a sharp smack to her ass.

"Jesus fuck," he yelled out as his final surge released and his come began to drip down her crack. "Carlisle, you need to try her," he urged as Jasper stepped back, his cock slipping from her eager mouth, and I turned Isabella over so her back was pressed against my front.

With her legs pressed open with my forearms, I positioned Isabella at my cock and eased her down slowly, until her ass completely surrounded my aching cock. We both grunted and groaned, Isabella's mouth falling open in pain as my cock was a little thicker than Edward's length. "That's it, sweet girl," I complimented her as she turned her head to look at Jasper, and he shoved his cock back inside her mouth.

With my hands gripping her ass, I lifted held her in place and thrust my hips up, fucking her hard and rough as she moaned around Jasper's cock. My entire body was on sensory overload and eager to come. Emmett, now fully recovered, stepped forward and looked like he was about to fuck her cunt, but Edward stopped him, pure anger on his face.

"Don't."

"Why not?" Emmett questioned, confused as Edward moved him to the side and stepped up, his hand roughly rubbing Isabella's slick pussy and clit as her moans grew louder. Jasper pulled out of her mouth, stroking himself once more as he watched the scene unfolding around him.

"Don't start, Emmett," Edward replied as he leaned down and kissed Isabella, his teeth clinging to her bottom lip as she began to shake and convulse as her orgasm took over. Her legs wobbled and her mouth groaned as Jasper pushed her head down on his dick until she swallowed around his length. Seconds later, he too was pulling free of her hot mouth and coming in streams all over her face.

"Fuck… hire her," Jasper declared as I thrust twice more and came deep inside her ass. "I've never seen such a shy slut take four guys. Could you imagine the shit this bitch would let us do to her if she was on contract? Oh fuck… Carlisle, you should have had Leah come in here so we could see how she was with another woman. She could have licked her cunt while you fucked her ass."

I took a second to catch my breath and wrapped my arm around Isabella's mid-section, listening to her breathing calm as she shivered around me. I growled as Emmett was quick to agree with Jasper regarding Isabella's potential status as an actress.

"You need to hire her for the flick James is shooting. This little whore could definitely take on the football team, plus there's Afton too… she would eat the fuck out of this sweet pussy." I paused briefly, thinking that what Emmett and Jasper said was true, but I wasn't so sure.

"Let me think about it," I replied coolly as Jasper and Emmett tucked their cocks back in and left with satisfied smiles on their face.

Edward lifted Isabella from me and tossed her clothes at her, while she reached for some tissues on my desk and cleaned off her come covered face and back.

The moment her face was cleaned, I stood up, grabbing the back of her head and pulled her in for a deep kiss, my face awash with anger.

"What on earth did you think you were doing, Isabella?" I snapped as Edward stood beside me, his face just as frustrated as mine. "Edward and I have told you constantly, we will not cast you. Now, get home and be upstairs waiting in our room. Edward and I will follow shortly, after we discuss your punishment."

**Did you like? Did you know I'm very tempted to write this from BPOV? We'll see what happens.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back. Ages ago I wrote a little one shot cause I couldn't get it out of my head. I was going to follow it up with BPOV of the encounter, but my mind works in mysterious ways. So instead, here's a little glimpse at how Carlisle, Edward and Bella all met. There will be one more chapter after this, in EPOV, but I have no idea when it will come. Probably before the end of the summer.  
><strong>

**Thanks to Risbee for being awesome as always. Have you read her Twi25 one shots called 'Glimpses'? There is a super hot garageward in there that I wouldn't mind letting take a look under my hood, if you know what I mean. LOL  
><strong>

**I don't own Twilight. I just like making them fuck.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

When I walked in the door of our home, I immediately felt tense because I knew I had disappointed both Carlisle and Edward, which was something I tried very hard not to do.

I stepped into the kitchen of our unassuming house nestled in Laurel Canyon and looked out the windows at the woods surrounding us. From the outside, one would think that we were a normal happy family, but that was far from the truth.

Not that we weren't happy; we just weren't conventional.

After all, there were three of us in this relationship.

I glanced at the clock and realized that thanks to the horrible Los Angeles traffic, Carlisle and Edward were probably closer behind me than I had originally thought. I hightailed it upstairs to my room and quickly undressed. My room was basically a formality since it held my clothes and the few belongings I had brought with me, but I rarely, if ever, slept there. Usually I slept between Carlisle and Edward on Carlisle's bed, or if he was away on business, I slept with Edward in his plush bed. I tossed my clothes into the laundry hamper, and made sure I was presentable, before heading into Carlisle's master bedroom.

I padded softly into the room and took in the dark black and red colors covering virtually every surface. In the middle of the room stood his oversized wrought iron four-poster bed, which when I first saw it I thought was completely trite. Of course now, having enjoyed being tied to the bed and fucked in virtually every position known to man by both of my men, I had to admit that I thoroughly enjoyed it.

I kneeled at the foot of the bed, waiting patiently for the men in my life to arrive, and I couldn't help but feel anxiety fill me. I knew when I formulated my plan to audition for Carlisle that I was walking a thin line. This was something they had both forbade when we began our relationship months earlier. Needless to say, I never thought he would play along with my ruse and I never expected him to call Edward into the room though. I also never, in a million years, thought they would share me with Jasper and Emmett. Knowing how possessive both Edward and Carlisle were, I was surprised at how far they let things go.

Don't get me wrong, I loved it, I was just surprised.

The moment I walked into his office, led in by his assistant and sometimes fuck buddy, Leah, I could feel my throat close. Carlisle was demanding, particular and very passionate about everything. I knew he would be angry with me for showing up completely unannounced at his work, but I had to try.

"This is Tanya." Carlisle's eyebrows shot up as Leah moved and closed the door after introducing me. He clearly wanted to yell at me, but instead he played along with my little charade.

"Tanya, it's a pleasure to meet you. What brings you to my office today?" he questioned simply.

"Umm…I thought that would be ob-vious," I replied awkwardly as Carlisle looked me up and down, no doubt wondering where I had gotten the clothes for today's little audition. He and Edward had a specific wardrobe for me back at the house, and this was clearly not one of the approved outfits. Although usually I didn't wear much of anything when my boys were around.

"Indulge me."

"I'd like to be in one of your movies, Mr. Cullen."

"Mr. Cullen was my father… please, call me Sir," he snapped as he leaned back in his chair and motioned for me to turn around. I needed to see all of her and I already knew I wouldn't need Caius for this test drive. "How old are you, Tanya?" he asked, playing along as found myself growing wet. God, Carlisle's words alone could get me to come, especially when he was being demanding when we fucked.

"Twenty." Okay, so I was actually twenty-three, but there was still an age gap between Carlisle, Edward and I. They were both in their late thirties and clearly in their prime.

"Can I see your identification?" I reached into my bag and handed him my license, watching as he began to grin lazily.

"Isabella Swan huh?"

"Tanya is just…"

"A stage name?" he questioned as I shook my head softly. "I've seen it all before, Isabella. You don't look like a Tanya. You are far too beautiful for a name as plain as that. Isabella suits you."

"Yeah… but…"

"But you don't want mommy and daddy back in Fucktown, U.S.A. to find out you are sucking dick for money?" I nodded softly before Carlisle began to inquire about my story and why I was really there. Of course, he knew why I was there. Regardless of whatever lies I told him in his office, he knew the truth.

I was absolutely and unequivocally addicted to sex.

It was just over three months ago that my friend Angela dragged me to a party up in the hills that she insisted would be epic. We had a few classes together in college, but she was shy and quiet most of the time. She tried to warn me in advance that things may be happening at the party that I might be uncomfortable with, and that they might get out of hand, but I brushed her off. How out of control could things really get?

Boy, was I wrong.

The moment we walked into the house, I was floored… and wet.

Women walked around naked as the day they were born, eager to please the men or women at the side. There were singles, like Angela and myself, but it turned out she was there trying to catch the eye of Ben, the guy hosting the party. I also found out that Angela wasn't too quiet after all, she just didn't like everyone knowing her business… and her business was porn.

Angela liked to downplay that she was an adult actress, because she wasn't a big name, but had a decent following. She admitted that she knew I was curious about the different aspects of sex and that was why she brought me to the party, so I could see for myself how the other half lived.

Halfway through the evening, after being propositioned over a dozen times by both men and women, I found myself in a back bedroom, watching an orgy unfold around me. I was frozen in place, my eyes glued to the erratic scene in front of me as the people shed their clothes excitedly, desperate to fuck as quickly as they could. It was like a train wreck, except it made me so fucking hot and wet, I could barely stand it.

I had no idea who Carlisle was at the time, only that he kept watching me from the corner of his eye as he also paid attention to the four men and two women fuck like crazy. Each girl was taking on two men, one in their mouths and the other in their pussy, but it changed up after a while. There was deep throating, doggy style and even some anal, until finally the girls were both being double penetrated side by side in the middle of the bed until they came screaming and squirting. It wasn't until near the end that I caught sight of the cameras held by a few of the men watching, taping every single aspect of the sex.

Their sex was intense as fuck and I desperately wanted to find the first man, or men, who showed an interest me and get fucked like a whore, but I had to admit, I got turned on the most by seeing the cameras. Not only did I discover I loved sex but I learned I also loved watching others and being watched myself.

Just as the girls were coming down from their highs and the men had finished jerking off all over them, I felt Carlisle behind me and my breathing faltered a bit as I could feel his body heat against me. He quickly introduced himself to me, kissing the back of my hand sweetly, but I could see he was still focused on the scene that had just gone down.

"Did you like what you saw?" I was silent, but I nodded softly. "What did you like?"

"All of it," I said unabashedly. "The intensity, the possessiveness from the men, the fact that the women were actually in control." I felt his hand graze the hem of my skirt and reach up to slide underneath my ass cheeks. "They loved every fucking second of it."

"How did it make you feel?"

"Overwhelmed. Excited. Aroused. Needy." I admitted unabashedly.

"Are you here alone?" Carlisle questioned, as his hand traced along my shoulder, causing me to break out in goosebumps. Apparently, I didn't have to go looking for someone who was interested.

"I came with my friend Angela."

"Remind me to thank her," he replied cryptically as he eased his hand around my waist and guided me back towards the main room. "Climb the stairs off of the kitchen and go into the first door on your left. I will meet you there in a few minutes." He was being cryptic as fuck, but it didn't matter. Whatever it was that he was offering, I wanted.

Of course, as I walked into the room just as Carlisle had instructed, I met Edward.

He was tall, solid and standing in the middle of the room while a busty blonde choked on his thick cock. It was kind of mesmerizing the way he thrust himself down her throat as she urged him on. The gagging noises filled the room and I stood there completely frozen. How was there no one else here watching this primal display?

"You can do better that that, can't you sweetheart," he said, though his voice was anything but gentle. He was demanding, rough and when he turned and saw me standing in the doorway, a sly grin crossed his face before he pushed his dick so deep down the girls' throat he was practically rubbing his stomach against her forehead. Jesus, she had some fucking gag reflex.

"Afton, we have a visitor," he stated firmly as he grabbed her hair and pulled her off of his length, shoving his rather impressive length back inside his pants. "Make that two. Carlisle, did you bring us a friend?"

"Depends, do you like what you see, Edward?"

"Most definitely," Edward replied coolly as he urged the girl up from her knees and practically pushed her from the room so that he could focus on Carlisle and me instead. "So… who do we have here?"

"Bella Swan," I answered anxiously as I walked further into the room and Edward appraised me as he motioned me for to turn around. I did so, feeling utterly self-conscious in my rather modest skirt and top. It wouldn't have been modest anywhere else, but considering this house was filled with naked women, I was clearly over dressed.

"She's beautiful; classic features, creamy skin and cherry red lips. Are you thinking about her for a film, Carlisle?"

"No, I'm thinking about her bent over while we double-team her. Are you game?" My mouth fell open slightly as Edward's eyes grew wide and his grin expanded. Clearly, Edward was up to the task.

"Young Bella seems to have a fondness for mutiples, Edward."

"Well, we aim to please."

As music was pumping loudly on the floor beneath us, Carlisle approached me from behind and began to suck and kiss along the column of my neck, while one hand immediately tugged my skirt crudely up around my waist. His fingers were quick to push aside the fabric of my thong and begin rubbing expertly against my clit.

I felt completely under his control, until I opened my eyes and saw Edward approach me with a predatory gleam in his eyes. They were dark, drawn and he licked his lips as his reached out and roughly gripped and pulled at my tits over the fabric of my shirt.

"She's very responsive to our touch," Edward mentioned casually, talking about me like I wasn't even in the room. Carlisle hummed his agreement against my neck as his hand found the zipper of my skirt and he began to tug it off. "Is she wet?"

"Soaked."

"Does she taste good?" Edward swiped one finger between my pussy lips and thrust two fingers inside me before pulling the out and tasting them like I was the finest wine. He looked so fucking hot sucking me off his fingers, I may have clenched and moaned. "Fucking delicious. I'm looking forward to begin buried face first in that wet cunt."

As I kicked the skirt away, Edward yanked my top off and then followed quickly in removing my bra, his mouth instantly latching on to a breast and biting my nipple as I moaned out in sheer ecstasy. I could feel Carlisle as he ground his erection against my ass and I let my mind run wild with all the scenarios that could go down.

Of course, what actually happened my first time with Carlisle and Edward was better than I could have ever expected.

The men utterly worshipped me as they kissed and licked every inch of my bare skin before lying me down on the bed in the room. When they finally undressed, comparing Edward and Carlisle was like comparing night and day. They were similar; confident, gorgeous and hung, but they were also different. Whereas Carlisle tended to be a little more on the demanding and rough side, Edward tended to be a little more loving. If Carlisle would bite my clit, Edward would lap at it until I was screaming for release.

Nothing, and I mean nothing, felt better than when Edward positioned himself behind me and slipped his hard, throbbing cock inside me. He was slow, methodical and I urged him on by rolling my hips and pressing back against him. I wanted more. I wanted it hard. I want to make sure Carlisle was watching, because fuck that made me hot.

The moment Edward was fully buried inside me, thrusting deeply as his thumb rubbed at my hard, aching clit, Carlisle grabbed the back of my head and pushed me down on his length until I was gagging loudly around his cock.

And then he did it again.

And again.

With his cock hitting the back of my throat rapid-fire, I found myself clenching and dripping wildly around Edward's length. Apparently, not only was I a whore for being videotaped or watched, I also loved doing two men at once.

"Jesus fuck, she is perfect," Carlisle exclaimed before he slammed his cock back inside my mouth, making me choke slightly at the force. "Turn her over."

I moaned in disappointment as Edward slid out of me and he gripped my hips, flipping me until I was straddling and facing him. I felt him position his cock between my slick lips and I slid back down on his length with ease as he let out a groan. Within seconds, his hands held firm to my hips and he was pushing and pulling me up and down on his thick cock as I arched my back and moaned in pleasure.

"Oh god, where did you find her? "

"Angela brought her as a guest, if you can believe our luck. She was watching the orgy down on the main floor that Benny was filming, and I honestly though she was going to start jilling right there in front of everyone. I could practically smell her cunt from across the room, couldn't I, sweetheart?" Carlisle smacked my ass roughly and then I felt a cool, slick liquid slip between my cheeks, causing me to freeze.

"Have you ever been taken there, Bella?" Edward questioned as I bit down on my bottom lip and shook my head. "Today is your lucky day then."

I cringed slightly as Carlisle's fingers began to probe me, preparing me for his cock, but the more he did it the better it felt, until I was finally moaning so loudly that Edward had to silence me with a kiss.

"This is going to be so fucking sweet," Carlisle declared as I heard him rub his thick cock with the lube in his hands before he climbed into the center of the bed and straddled my hips. "You are absolutely stunning, Isabella. I am positive you are going to enjoy my cock in your tight virgin ass, so just sit back and enjoy the ride, baby."

I felt Edward still beneath me as his hands reached up to hold me open for Carlisle's intrusion. I bit down on my lip, fighting the urge to scream as inch by torturous inch, Carlisle slipped his cock inside me, while Edward's remained buried inside my throbbing pussy. When I finally had both men buried inside me, I felt full beyond belief.

Then they began to move opposite of one another, fucking me with abandon and precision. It was clear that this wasn't their first time at the rodeo, so to speak, and when I cam screaming, I knew it wasn't going to be my last.

That first night I went home with them to Carlisle's house, where I've lived for the past three months. Edward moved in with us less than a week later and we've been inseparable ever since. However, I can't help but feel like my little stunt at the office might cause a rift between us.

Carlisle and Edward both know that though they the majority of fill my needs, there's more I want to experience. I want to be in one of their movies. I don't even care about the money that the performers get paid; I just want to be fucked on screen by one, or multiple men. I want people to watch me as I fuck.

I just want more.

**On a very related note, I will be participating in this summer's Smut University hosted by Project Team Beta. I'm being interviewed on July 28th and I highly recommend you sign up for all the fun. Other authors participating include my fellow Canadian BellaFlan, LyricalKris, IReen H and YellowBella. In fact, if you need something to read, check out any of their fabulous stories!**


End file.
